For preparation of dental materials in a dental practice, dispensing devices are often used for automatically dispensing the materials from bulk containers. Such dispensing devices typically are used to prepare the materials in a relatively short time and at a desired quality. Further there are dispensing devices that allow automatic mixing of components to form the dental material.
For example EP 1 010 401 A1 discloses a device for providing a dental multi-component compound. The device has plungers for advancing components from cartridges into a mixer. Further the device has a unit for controlling a motor which drives the plungers at different speeds.
WO 2007/121003 discloses a dispenser which is adapted for advancing and mixing a dental material, comprising a drive which is operated on a non-uniform drive speed profile. An advancing speed profile may be provided for advancing the components and/or a mixing speed profile may be provided for mixing the components.
Although there is a variety of devices on the market which provide for automatic mixing and dispensing, there is still a desire to minimize costs for manufacturing of such devices and for providing the devices with maximized reliability.